


All was well

by theseguysthough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseguysthough/pseuds/theseguysthough





	All was well

‘I may be an angel but I still need to breathe Dean’ Cas whispered.

They were laying on the bed in the bunker, blankets pulled over them and both wrapped in Cas’ wings.  
Dean was admiring the texture of the feathers, stroked his hand through them, he looked at them with such an awe. As if he couldn’t believe the wonderful sight his angel provided. Cas was just staring at the whole picture in front of him, Dean laying there, only wearing a tshirt and boxers, Dean with messy bed hair and a look in his eyes that was just too much for Cas. 

The look in Deans eyes was everything. There was so much love in those green pools of beauty. As if Dean had swallowed all the love in the universe and was sending it out through his eyes. It was Cas he was looking at like that, and he couldn’t believe that this angel, this wonderful creature, was his. His angel, it were his wings that kept him warm and safe, his eyes that send sparks of fireworks through his mind and body.

He had just spent admiring Cas’ lips with his for maybe 10 minutes straight when Cas said that. Dean pulled back with a stupid little smile around his lips. Cas smiled too, the sight of his righteous man being happy because of him was everything he ever wanted. ‘Damn Cas I just can’t get enough of you’ Dean said as he came closer again and pressed his lips on Cas’ head ‘you make me go crazy’. Cas’ eyes shut as he felt the tender touch of those lips. The fingers of the hand that was laying on Deans chest intertwined with his t-shirt and a small huff of air escaped Cas’ mouth. ‘Dean’ he said, because that was simply all Cas ever needed to say to make Dean understand what he meant.

Dean smiled, a big smile and he snuggled closer to him, put his head on Cas’ chest, his hair touched the angel’s face and Cas breathed in Deans scent. It always made him lose his famous self-control, that scent was like a drug and he wanted more of it, he wanted everything. He pressed his lips in Deans hair and stroke his thumb down his cheek, to the corner of Deans lips and back up towards his ear. He kept repeating that movement with closed eyes and lips in that soft, soft hair. His eyes flew open when Dean kissed the top of his finger as it touched the corner of his lips once again. 

‘I want to kiss you again Dean’ Cas said, he made Dean move his head and laid his hand in the back of the hunter’s neck as he grabbed Deans shirt with his fist and pulled him close. 

Dean let out a soft moan, a desperate ‘yes I want to kiss you too’ without wasting words. 

Cas looked Dean in the eyes, a familiar thing that they had done countless times before sharing their first kiss. Dean closed his, the look in the angels eyes was too intense to deal with, Dean would just attack him if he didn’t stop that. Cas smiled, he smiled a lot lately. And then his right hand was grabbing Deans shirt, his left hand was buried in that gorgeous bed hair and his lips were on Deans. 

Slow movements, small kisses, kiss after kiss after kiss, no sound in the room but the huffs of air that escaped their lips. Cas’ wings reacted automatically to everything he was feeling and tightened around Dean’s body. Deans hands had a reaction as well. One hand went to Cas’ lower back, over his waist and tried to push Cas even closer, he truly couldn’t help it. The other hand found the angels messy hair and grabbed it as if this was an angry-sex situation. It wasn’t really, Dean just needed the touch, needed to find an escape for all this lust and love building inside of him. 

He moaned. He shook his head and let go of Cas lips as he pulled him in for the closest, warmest hug he had ever experienced. Cas was surprised but gladly let himself be pressed between the bed and Deans head, he couldn’t breathe but he didn’t need to because Dean was all around him and Dean was all he needed to breathe. 

‘Cas?’ Dean whispered and Cas felt the words against his neck, he shivered, goose bumps spread quickly. 

‘Yes Dean?’ he whispered back and to his delight it had the same reaction on Deans skin. 

‘I don’t ever want to let you go’ Dean pulled back just enough so he could look Cas in the eyes. 

‘I want to stay here forever’ he said as he placed his head back on Cas’ chest.

Dean closed his eyes, he enjoyed this so much, it was so warm and there was so much love and it made him want to burry himself in it.  
He felt himself drifting away, so he slid one hand underneath Cas’ shirt. 

‘Is someone a little sleepy?’ Cas asked because Dean was laying still and he’d always slid one hand underneath his shirt when he was going to sleep. 

‘Hmm…’ was Deans answer as his breathing slowed down and muscles relaxed.

‘You know Dean’ Cas listened but didn’t hear a reaction, he smiled again, ‘I never want to let you go either’ he said as he drifted away as well and joined Dean in his dreams, that couldn’t possibly be more beautiful than their reality. 

Two hours later, when Sam came back from his trip to town, he walked past the room and saw the image in front of him.  
Dean and Cas all snuggled up in the bed, black wings spread over Dean as if Cas was protecting him even in his sleep.  
A warm feeling filled his chest, he smiled. Dean deserved this, more than anyone, his brother had been fighting since he was 6, never had time to love, but he had built up this huge amount of love inside of him, even though he had no one to give it to. 

Now he had, the moment Castiel came into their lives, Sam knew, Cas would safe his brother, and he did, and Sam could never thank him enough. He smiled again, even had to push back some tears of happiness and slowly, without trying to make too much noise, he closed the door. 

Sam wasn’t planning on bothering the two love birds, he turned his back to the door and walked towards the living room where his dog was waiting for him with a wiggling tail and a tongue hanging out of its mouth. 

‘Hey buddy’ he said as he petted the dog and got his collar. ‘Does someone wants to go for a little walk?’ he asked and the dog started wiggling his tail even harder   
‘I can provide a whole country with electricity just using the energy that comes out of your tail’ Sam said and he laughed out loud.

‘Come here you silly dog’ the dog didn’t need more and almost jumped in Sam’s arms ‘sit boy, sit’. The dog did as he was told and a few moments later he was proudly showing off his collar. 

Sam took the collar and walked outside with his 4-footed friend that was almost pulling him through the door. ‘easy boy’ he said, but the grin in his voice gave away that he was too good of a person to be angry at an innocent dog. 

Sam and the dog went for a walk. Dean and Cas were dreaming of tender kisses.

All was well.


End file.
